Yatta
by Is-Simple
Summary: While all of his friends grew up, got taller, started dating, Jasper seemed to just stay the same anti-social guy. He was the average 5'9, goth boy. You know the one who never seemed to be able to tan and only burn in the sun.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- You guys... Really. **

**DISCLAIMER- STill no own.**

While all of his friends grew up, got taller, started dating, Jasper seemed to just stay the same anti-social guy. He was the average 5'9, goth boy. You know the one who never seemed to be able to tan and only burn in the sun.

Out of all the people he knew, he was the only one who never really changed.

And the only people who didn't leave him because of his anti-social ways was Emmet, his step brother, Edward, his best friend and Jacob his surfing buddy.

All the others just assumed he was a loner and left him. But then again, it didn't really help he was known as the 'creepy guy in the corner' either. Nor the fact his cloths were always black.

Hell, if they wanted to assume things about him, he would help them along. After all it did entertain him while listening to all the ways he planned on killing everyone.

Jaspers personal favorite was that he was going to put 'horse laxative' in the cafeterias food and kill everyone with 'explosive diarrhea'

Even just for fun, him and Jacob had started a book '1,000 ways to get away with murder' most of the stuff written in the book were just the rumors he heard about himself.

The first thing written in the book was in Jacob's own hand writing-

**_'If you are reading this, I already know you are. I'm watching you. Now that you have found this book, I will kill you. These secretes won't be safe with you knowing. Even if you put this book down and leave, I will find you. Your fingerprints are now all over this book and by now, I atleast have taken 3 pictures of you.'_**

The next thing was written in Jaspers own hand-

**_'First I'll fallow you, learn everything about you, about your life, stalk you till I know every person you know, who you have talked to. Then, I'll slowly kill them off one by one. And when they're gone…_**

**_You don't stand a chance._**

**_I'll pull out all your teeth; burn off all the parts of you that could indentify you. And then I'll watch as you slowly bleed yourself out._**

**_But don't fret, I'm not all that bad, I'll give you some blood thinners to speed up the process.'_**

The book mostly just worked off of a person's paranoid.

As a precaution, they even had a lock on it. There had been some really bad rumors going on about him.

No one, besides Jacob, not even Edward knew of this book. But then again, Edward didn't know much about him anymore. Not after Edward grew 6 inches and got himself a girlfriend.

Whom Jasper might add, hated him. (In a she feared he would kill her, type of way.)

In fact, it was lunch; Edward was sitting at a table all along with his wonderful girlfriend while Jasper was in the bathroom sitting on the sink eating his own lunch. After all, none of the guys actually washed their hands when done with the restroom.

And as soon as they found out this was his hide away, they stopped using the bathroom during lunch.

Sometimes he would write, other times he would just stare at the mirror and wonder 'what's wrong with me?'

Edward, his best friend, only seemed to be Jaspers friend when school was out and no one was around to see them together. Emmet wasn't much better either. They only talked at home, or when Emmet called him to tell him, that Emmet had once again, used Jasper as an excuse to stay out later.

Even though most of the school hated him, he never got in trouble. At school he did nothing wrong, got good grades.

At home was different. His parents thought he was suicidal and that if they yelled at him, that he would take his own life. That however didn't stop them from mocking him.

Jacob was his escape. On the times he didn't want to return home, the times he didn't want to deal with all the rumors…

Jacob was like a breath of fresh air.

And Jasper knew he was doing the same thing Edward had done to him. All Edward had to do was text 'Come over' and Jasper jumped to the chance to, often ditching Jacob in the process.

In the end, he just never realized that someone actually liked being around him. And a part of him just always believed Jacob was humoring him. Maybe even pity.

He and Jacob had met at the beach. As awkward as it might be, Jasper actually enjoyed wearing bright colors. And at the beach was the only time he felt himself to wear them.

The day they met had been quite ironic. Jasper had just got a call from Emmet explaining that Emmet was at the movies, and that Jasper wasn't going home. So he had gone off in search for a place to stay for a few hours.

After all, Emmet liked his time with Rosalie.

While they lived in Forks their whole lives and lived on the border of La-Push, Jasper had never been there. So he went. He rented a surf board and tried his hand at surfing.

He had to have tried a good five times before he literally crashed right into Jacob. After that, Jacob took pity on him and showed him the correct way and tricks to surfing.

It was another three days before he had to yet again cover for Emmet. So he returned.

And Jacob had been there yet again.

But unlike last time, he didn't go surfing, didn't even try talking to his onetime teacher. He was broke, so he couldn't rent a board and he just wasn't in the mood to.

The last few days had been hell. He hardly got sleep. His parents had pretty much told him that they 'knew' he was on drugs, which he wasn't, and that they would get him help for his addiction.

And all of yesterday people were poking and probing him, doing every drug test they could. And when no drugs were found in his system his parents pretty much said **'we told him about these tests two days ago'**

Which the doctor hummed a '**Yes that would have been enough time for certain drugs to leave his system.'**

So in the end, every half hour his parents were walking into his room "checking up" on him, and snooping in his stuff. They even took away his door after he had locked it on them.

They even took away the bathrooms lock just so he couldn't hide in there to do "His drugs" while he "pretended" to shower.

So yea, he hadn't been in the mood to surf. Jasper had just sat his ass down and fell asleep. And it couldn't have been long before he was being shaken by a wet and dripping Jacob, board in hard and a smile on his face.

"Want to go for a swim?"

Which, Jasper just glared at him for. "Not really, no."Jacob just shrugged off a sat down next to him.

"Something's bothering you huh? You know it's often debated why people wear black. One side says because people tend to match color with emotion. While others say it's because they are trying to seek attention. Some even say it's because they are trying to keep others away." Then with a bright smile "Which one are you?"

And like that, Jacob scooted over and began talking about his own life. And Jasper just listened. For once someone wasn't scared, wasn't assuming things, nor did they want anything from him.

Soon enough he found himself coming back every day. He even ended up wearing his swimming trunks under his pants.

It was a little after Jasper was finally able to surf that Edward had made himself more known as his friend. It was nothing big just a small text 'Got new games, come over'.

So he quickly excused himself from a story he had been sharing with Jacob and quickly left.

And that was how everything really started. He ended up showing up to the beach about twice a week, while the other five were either being spent at Edwards house or being under close watch from his parents.

With distress Jasper noticed the bathroom mirror had writing on it. In big bold words '**Jaspers gay and not only will he eat your soul but he'll also eat your…' **which Jasper took out a marker from his bag and added –_ 'I'll also eat your dick. Beware I bite.' _He then added a heart and in a different color marker added '_If I see anymore of this shit Taylor, I'll tell everyone how you liked me fucking your ass. =]'_

Before putting everything away and leaving. Lunch was to be over soon anyways.

He would have spent his extra time sitting with Edward and Bella talking to them, but as said Bella was scared shitless of him. Anyways, Edward always seemed to make up for lunch when they crashed at Edwards's house.

The Cullen's were weird. After Edward there was Rosalie and Alice as Edward's younger sisters, then his parents Carlisle and Esme. They all were sickly pale, had the same eye color and were extremely different from everyone else.

In the end though, Jasper ended up being paler then them.

They all, including Emmet, were sitting at the table with Bella. Often times Alice, not Edward, would invite him to sit with them. But Jasper knew when he wasn't wanted.

This was meant to be a EdxJaz story...


	2. Chapter 2

Dislaimer- DO NOT OWN

It took awhile but he finally got Jacob to agree to go to the movies with him. Jasper felt really bad when he realized what he had been doing.

"When you said your best friends name was Edward, you didn't happen to mean that Edward did you?" there was a slight growl in Jacobs voice.

And lo and behold! There was Edward already standing in line Bella hanging off his arm. And yet again everyone but him had been invited.

Emmet had his arms wrapped tightly in his arms. Alice was in the middle of a conversation with Bella.

His shoulder sagged "Yup" what else could he say to that? "Lets leave" and with a nod from Jacob they both turned to leave.

"Jasper! Hey!" And his body tensed. There was only one girl who would talk to him, let alone scream his name across a room.

Slowly Turing back around "Hello Alice" she was already in front of him and pulling him into a hug.

"It's been awhile, huh? Oh! Now you can be my date! I feel so alone surrounded by-" but he stopped listening. Edward hadn't moved from his spot line, didn't even seem to notice him. Bella was once again glaring at him and… Jacob was leaving.

Jasper didn't even need to think about it, he just turned back around and ran to catch up with Jacob. He wouldn't pull another Edward and be there one moment and not there the next.

"So…" Jasper broke the silence "How much hair spray do you think we'd need to get your hair to stick up in a Mohawk?" Jacob's step slightly stumbled before he stopped all together.

"You fallowed me? There was a lot of relief and surprise in that question that made Jasper hurt and offended.

"Of coarse!"

"So you didn't just use me as a ride to get the movies to meet Edward and co?" Now Jasper was just offended.

"3 I recon. That hair of yours just seems to be everywhere!" As you could tell, Jasper wasn't good at comfort or anything really.

Luckily Jacob seemed to realize it as well "Is that a challenge?"

"Of coarse!" a laugh "That hair of yours really got to your brain, huh? Couldn't figure something that simple out without my help. You poor fool."

"Yea, just remember this 'Poor fool' is your ride home." with that they both started walking again and quickly left the theater.

It was slightly funny when they got to Jacobs house showing up with five things of hairspray. Jacobs father took one look at Jasper and asked "Are you in a cult?"

Which Jacob started talking for him, which Jasper quickly interrupted 'Yes Sir,' both father and son seemed to pause at that "I'm actually the leader of the Candy Cult." there was a long pause before Jacobs dad wheeled himself over and…

Shook his hand?

"You must be Jasper. Sorry for being rude. I'm Billy, it's nice to meet you."

"You too?" He was confused about what just happened. Wasn't he just being questioned? Judged? Thought of someone in a cult?

Don't get him wrong1 It was a good thing! But hell, even Jacob seemed to be confused about what just happened.

And like that, Billy wheeled himself out of the room with a quick "Have fun and don't make a mess!" Jacob tensed at the last thing, but in the end they both shrugged it off.

Upon it being his first time at Jacob's house, he took the time to admire it. It was smaller then Jaspers own house, messier then the Cullen's home… And it was the only house he actually felt welcomed in.

Jacob's room was even smaller and homier in fact, the first thing Jasper did was walk in the room, pause and make his way onto the bed and plopped himself face first into the bed.

Jacob made an amused sound behind him.

When Jasper slept over at the Cullen's, he always stayed in Edward's room and since Edward didn't have a bed (insisting the couch was better) they ended up sharing the couch.

They used to do it as children, and old habits died hard. But with Edwards 'growth spurt' it was a hard fit. In the end, since Jasper was smaller, lighter, he ended up with the smallest part.

But when Edward still kept growing, Jasper just ended up giving Edward the couch and sleeping on Edward instead.

And his own bed… Just felt so weird to him. And now that he didn't have a door, his bed made him feel repulsed and sexuality frustrated.

He was so scared to go to sleep have a wet dream and wake up with his parents standing over him.

Really, what type of parent takes away your bedroom door? It had to have been a crime. Jasper couldn't even get off in the shower. His parents would make sure that every five minutes they would talk to him, and if they weren't satisfied with his answer they would just walk right into the bathroom.

Sometimes he just wished his parents would trust him more.

"Hmmm….." he was wondering how Jacob actually fit on the bed. It must have been very awkward. Jasper himself was pretty much stick thin and was having a hard time keeping on the bed.

Then again he was on the bed sideways. But still!

"Your bed is amazing." Hell, a pile of garbage would fell great about now. It was hard to sleep when you think your parents might have installed a camera in your room.

Hell, he was even thinking about doing drugs. Why should he get punished for something he didn't do, or was ever going to do?

Jasper wasn't that stupid to uselessly destroy his whole life. After all, his parents seemed to be doing a good job on their own.

"You really think so? Your bed must be awful if you think my bed is amazing." And well, Jasper could only agree.

"It is…" Soon enough Jacob took a seat at the end of the bed. Which ended up being close to Jaspers head.

"While your down there, scratch my back for me, will ya?" and then turned his head to the side so he could breath.

It was a little surprising when Jacob actually did. Normally when he requested that people either thought he was joking or they would either yell at him or just ignore him.

It actually felt nice. In fact he was sure he just moaned.

The hands on his back paused, then slower this time started again. Luckily no awkward conversation was involved.

After a minute or two Jasper was sure he was going to fall asleep. Jacob's hands were warm, the bed was soft and... he felt safe.

A/N- For now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- No own.**

* * *

Jasper felt extremely warm. Not in that over bearing way either. More like being surrounded by warm blankets while the world outside you was freezing cold.

It was refreshing. Well, it felt that way but the ringing in his ears was annoying.

He just buried his head further into the warmth. Soon the noise stopped only to start again.

"Wha?"

"Shut up…" Jasper growled back. It didn't work. In fact the noise seemed to get louder. actually, the noise seemed to becoming from him. "Shit" With a quick pat down he found his phone "Ello?"

"Jasper where are you? Your brother just got home!" Double shit, his mom.

"I'm a t a friend's house." A mock laugh answered him back almost like a 'What friends? You don't have any.'

"I just called the Cullen's, they told me you are not there. Now no lying, where are you?" This was just bull shit. Even that wonderful warmth seemed smothering now. "As said _mom_" He slightly mocked back "I'm at a friend's house." Another laugh answered him.

"Is that what you call your dealer? A friend?" He had to sit up for this.

"I am not doing drugs!"

"So you were doing drugs? I expect you home with in 30 minutes." And Jasper couldn't help punching the bed in response.

"Oof"

"What was that?" Jasper was pretty sure that he just punched Jacob. He was also pretty sure that warmth had been Jacob as well. "Jasper who was that!"

"Good bye." He never had the courage to just hang upon her.

There was along awkward pause after that.

"So you need me to take you home?" With a quick look to his phone Jasper found out it was only 9 O'clock. No doubt his parents were pissed. With another look he saw Emmet's 'On way home' message , which was quickly deleted.

"Nah, can I sleep over?" Just totally forget he was straddling Jacob and maybe the fact he was just using said man as a pillow.

Another long pause one that was only interrupted by his phone once again going off, which was quickly turned off.

"I'll… uh… have to ask my dad." Another long pause. It took a while for it to click that Jacob needed to leave, hence, needed Jasper to get off of him.

Which Jasper quickly did. And Jacob just as quickly left the room.

It didn't matter if he was allowed to spend the night or not, he wouldn't be going home. As annoyed with Edward as he was he would go there if needed.

After a few seconds a loud "Woo!" sounded and a very flushed Jacob came back.

"Was that…"

"My father yes." And Jasper couldn't help the laughter that seemed to bubble out of his mouth. Jacob was so flustered!

In response Jacob gave his own mock laugh "Ha ha"

"Sorry." Jasper cleared his throat "So why was your dad celebrating?" Once again Jacob's face seemed to get flushed.

"I've never had a friend over before." And Jasper couldn't comment on that, he had never had any friends at his house either. But then again with his parents it was understandable.

"Well, this friend wants a foot massage, so come here!" Jasper said in a teasing voice.

Jacob made a low hum in his throat "You're like a really big cat." Which Jasper couldn't deny.

"Yea well, you smell funny." which got a quick laugh. (but wasn't denied)

Soon enough Jacob was sitting on the bed again, which Jasper promptly placed his feet in Jacob slap. Put his hands behind his head and laid back.

Yet again Jacob didn't give the normal response of pushing Jaspers feet off of his lap, instead actually did as he was told, which in turn made Jasper really happy.

In fact Jacob's warm hands felt amazing on his feet "In fact, you could do this for a living hell, if you take off your shirt while doing it, I bet could retire before your 30."

"I'm that good, huh? Good to know, I guess."

"Hmm…" He agreed.

"So what do guys normally do during sleep over's? "Jasper wasn't sure either. He had only ever been at Edward's and there wasn't much talking going on then.

"Mostly just play video games, sleep, maybe order a pizza. Maybe talk about girls? I have no idea."

Another pause "So have you ever had sex?"

Jasper gave a soft laugh. "What a weird question to ask while massaging my feet." A pause "Yea, I have." Jacob seemed to sit up straighter "What about you?"

"I… uh … no." And Jasper had to actually sit up and stare at him. Jacob's own eyes were focused on Jaspers feet.

"Really wow."

Their eyes locked "Wow?" Jacob quoted.

"Yea sorry, it's just you have that whole tall, dark and sexy thing going on. I thought you know, girls would be throwing themselves at you or something."

Another pause "So how was it?"

There was humor in Jaspers voice as he answered "Awful," which Jacob actually looked surprised at. "At first I was so excited, and I kept jittering. Didn't know how to put on a condom and well I couldn't even tell if I was inside her or not."

Now Jaspers eyes were looking down "Everything was slippery and you're trying to find a small opening and well, it ended up being more awkward then anything. In the end I had to finger her just to get her off. Apparently I wasn't 'her size' what a bitch."

"Sorry?"

"Yea well, at least I got an orgasm out of it." Another silence "So have you ever done anything before? Kiss? Hand job? Blowjob? Anything?"

Now they were both just focused on Jacob's hands on Jaspers feet. "I've been kissed before."

"French kissed?" A shake of the head "well damn."

"I've always been too scared to try incase if I mess up or something I don't want to make a fool out of myself."

"I could show you how." Jacob's whole body tensed "I didn't mean it like that! Just watch" quickly Jasper moved his legs from Jacob's lap, it was awkward as is, and he didn't need to make it worse.

Slowly Jasper brought his left hand up to his mouth, formed a loose fist and well started frenching it. After a few seconds he stopped, wiped his hands off on his pants and met Jacob's eyes once again.

"That looked weird." which Jasper nodded at "You expect me to do that?" Which again Jasper nodded to.

"It may look weird, but it's the only way I know, to learn without another person."

"I'm not doing that." Jacob firmly denied.

"Fine. But answer this, have you ever made out of just kissed?" Once again Jacob looked awkward and flushed.

"Just kissed" Jasper gave out a slow sigh. Most women liked men who took charge, and well, where Jacob was heading it didn't seem like he was going to get laid anytime soon.

"Very well, close your eyes." Which Jacob didn't do " It's rude to keep your eyes open when someone is kissing you." And he didn't give Jacob anytime to respond before he pressed a light kiss on Jacob's lips.

And well, after that Jacob didn't seem to have anything to say.

And his eyes were still opened.

"Just picture yourself kissing a hot model, OK?" placing a hand over Jacob's eyes Jasper leaned over again molding his lips to Jacob's.

Only this time he didn't remove them, only tilted his head to the side and pressed harder. Even slightly opening his mouth as he did so. After a few more seconds of Jacob not responding, Jasper lightly bit the others lower lip. Which in return got a slight sound.

Taking a chance, he pressed his tongue to the crease of Jacob's mouth, and hesitantly Jasper was given access to Jacob's mouth.

Jasper made sure to take everything slowly, lightly lapping at Jacob's lower lip, softly pressing his tongue to Jacob's own. But after still not getting a response he stopped. Now he just felt foolish.

"Sorry." Jasper apologized. Guys just don't go french kissing their other guy friends. Still nothing from Jacob and Jasper felt his body starting to get tense.

After a minute of silence, Jaspers hand was removed from over Jacob's eyes. Which were still opened wide in shock and seemed to be blinking away confusion.

"Oh"

"Oh?" Jasper questioned back "Never mind. Do you think you got the gist of it?"

A blank stare "No. I think I was in shock for most of it."

Jasper couldn't stop the laugh that left his mouth. "Yea, sorry. I forgot guys just don't normally kiss each other." Then a shake of his head "Sorry again, but I guess it could have been worse?"

"Jasper… Are you… gay?" Jacob's voice was slightly tensed. It seemed the confusion was gone.

"No, not particularly." A small smile "But I dunno, you were pretty cute when you were in shock." it seemed to take a while for Jacob to finally get that Jasper was joking.

"Ah. So I'm not 'tall, dark and sexy' any more? I got devoted, when did that happen?" And Jasper just decided to enjoy the silence.

There was something Jasper never understood about his family, they could never keep quiet. And for some reason Emmet never seemed to get in trouble. It was like they were saving all that just for Jasper.

The only time he ever got silence from them when was he turned off his cell phone. Cause if he was home, they would spend their whole time hovering over him 'fix your posture , don't wear those pants, you better pass your exams.' and all this other stuff. Wasn't it going in to their heads that he did have ears and that he could hear them?

That maybe, just maybe he didn't want to listen to them?

And after years of always getting A's, they thought they still needed to remind him? How was that supposed to make him feel?

Even where did they get the idea that he might be doing drugs? Wouldn't you think the son that suddenly started growing tons of muscles, was the one doing drugs? Not the one who got straight A's and never missed a day of school?

If anything Emmet was on steroids. There just wasn't any other answer as to why he went from 5'1 1 to over 6 feet, and just suddenly all of his body was muscle. Not to mention that Emmet's eyes had changed from a nice brown to an almost golden color?

But maybe his parents are where he got his style of thought.

Why else would he think guys still had sleep over's? Why would he think it was OK to kiss other guys? There was no real logic about anything he did. And it seemed to be the only thing he got from them.

While both his parents had brown eyes, the same Emmet had got. His eyes were a pale shade of green. And while his mother had an almost brown red hair, his father a black color, Jasper ended up being a blond. Which he dyed to a light shade of brown.

"So…" Jacob broke the silence "Are we actually going to try and put my hair in to a Mohawk?"

Jasper gave Jacob's waist length hair a quick once over "Nah. We can try mine though." Jacob seemed to actually sigh in relief at that remark. Jacob's hair after all, as was said, waist length.

In the end, it only took one bottle to style Jasper's hair. He had to put his head over the end of the bed, but in the end, it stayed straight up.

It was actually really cool to look at. It wasn't really a Mohawk, just his hair all straight up in weird spikes.

"OK I'm going to need to take a shower. Can I borrow some of your clothes?" Which Jacob went to get.

Have you ever had your hair like that? If you have, then you must know how hard it is to get your shirt from over your head. Which wasn't really happening on Jasper's side of things.

"Jacob can you help me?" which ended up sounding awkward and slightly muffled.

"Sure sure, just hold on! I'm trying to find you some sleeping pants that might fit you." Jasper decided to just not comment on that.

Now not only was his head stuck in the shirt, so was his hands. which were held over his head in an 'I surrender officer!' manor. Meaning, that his eyes were also covered, and if Jacob didn't hurry up Jasper was probably going to end up tripping over something.

"Here you - wow."

He was glaring at Jacob, he wasn't sure Jacob could see it, or even if Jasper himself was actually facing Jacob. You seem to lose your place when a shirt is stuck over your head. But he was indeed glaring.

"Just don't say anything OK? help me get it off."

In the end, the shirt wouldn't move. So, he actually had to stick his head over the tub to wash his hair. Which he needed Jacob's help for. That had to have been the weirdest experience in his life. It took about 30 minutes of scrubbing just for it to start melting down.

And about another 20 minutes just before most of it was washed out. He then, after Jacob was kicked out of the bathroom, had to take another shower.

By then most of the warm water had been used up as well.

So here he was standing in a bathroom, lose fitting clothes on and his head soaking wet. Not to mention he was freezing. After a short towel dry he pretty much marched his way to Jacob's room, where he once again plopped himself down on the bed. The only difference was that Jacob was actually on the bed.

"Uh hi?" Jasper just groaned something back as he cuddled to Jacob's warm body. "You sure sleep a lot for a little guy." This time Jasper growled back something hostel in response.

Which probably wasn't understood. He didn't really care, he was too cold to care.

* * *

**A/N- BYE?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A**/N**- Another chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER- No own.**

* * *

To Jasper love wasn't something you could buy, it wasn't something you could give a way. It was something to be earned. Love wasn't about having sex, or even kissing. Love was a deep bond of friendship. It didn't mean calling your lover every hour to check up on them. It wasn't about holding hands, it wasn't intimate. It wasn't about who buys the food.

To Jasper it was about trusting the other. It was where everything was equal.

It was about all the small things. Like holding the door open. Maybe getting the other a drink. Sharing a home cooked meal instead of going out to eat. it was being able to be yourself, and having that person excepting you.

Love it wasn't something that Jasper easily gave away.

He never had a reason to.

He held no real trust for his family, and he knew that didn't trust him either. He never had any pets, never even had any toys. He couldn't even say what he liked or didn't. Everything seemed to be split into "Acceptable" and "Non-acceptable."

His whole like he had been told what was "right" and what was wrong. Always being told that love was the feeling of passion. Like, all you wanted was that one person. Like you would die for that person.

To Jasper it wasn't.

It wasn't about a moment. It was about all the other moments. The moments where all there would be is silence. And you'd enjoy it. It was the everyday things. It was being able to make a fool out of yourself and not have the other laugh at you, but with you.

And the more he thought about the more it seemed like friendship.

Maybe his views on love was wrong. But as he was cuddled in Jacob's arms it made him wonder if that was what it felt like to be loved. To be held in someone's arms and just feel safe. Where no conversations were needed where the other just knew.

It probably was a stupid thing to think about at that moment. But as he had woken up, he just felt warm. And it made him wonder about things.

Things he shouldn't be thinking while he was once again using Jacob as a pillow.

But he couldn't help it. He wasn't a talkative person, because all the conversations were inside his head.

It was only when a knock on the door sounded, that he was roused from his musing. "Common boys, it's time to get ready for school! And Jacob the others are here as well."

From below him Jacob made a sound of understanding. And just like that, the warmth was gone. Jasper was sitting up, moving out of the way to accommodate for Jacob to leave the bed.

He couldn't help but feel a little sad. But he let it pass as he himself got up and went to the bathroom to grab his own cloths and change.

It was a quick change, all he really did was just put his pants over the ones borrowed from Jacob and just kept the shirt on.

He passed Jacob by the bathroom as he made his way back Jacob's room from his phone.

Outside the door he could here a collective of hoots and woots. Just like Jacob's dad had done yesterday.

Jasper himself couldn't see why they were so excited that he would sleep over. It was a little creepy. It was like walking into a prison and have someone lock you in a room with a bunch of big body builders prisoners. And making it out live only to be congratulated on being alive.

But Jasper just did what he always did when he was feeling awkward. He ignored it. So after quickly pocketing his phone, he slowly made his way out of the room.

When he got to the kitchen the others had settled, but he could still hear Jacob trying to shush them.

And he just made his way in. All at once multiple eyes were focused on him. He just sat himself at the only empty place at the table, Jacob's place. Already there was a huge place of food already in place.

He paused to see if anyone would try talking to him, but when they made no move to, he just picked up the fork and began eating. Jacob didn't even seem to notice that Jasper was eating his food.

Everyone around him seemed tensed. It made him a little tense as well.

A hand was placed in front of him "I'm Emily, you must be Jasper it's nice to meet you." Jasper in a slow manor placed his fork, tightened his lips to a thin line. And used the stare he always saw his mom giving his dad when she didn't approve of something he did.

Even his voice was tense "Jacob…" His voice growled out, and slowly he met Jacob's eyes "Who's 'Jasper?'" Everyone seemed to have that same 'oh shit' look on their face.

And even before Jacob could say anything Emily was standing beside him trying to explain things. A small smile made it's way to his face.

"It's nice to meet you Emily, I'm Jasper." And he stuck his hand out for her to shake, which she did slowly. "Sorry, everyone was just looking at me as if scared I was going to make a seen, I couldn't help it."

She visibly relaxed. "Sorry, it's just we don't meet knew people often." He met her eyes. He instantly saw her scar. He could tell that Emily herself was very self conscious about it. She was holding her head low, and tilted to the side, as if trying to shield away from his view.

And Jasper could never stand when people felt that way. He always felt the need to help others. There was only two things… well three things Jasper was good at, escaping, getting into trouble and helping others out with their emotions.

It wasn't something he was proud of. Sometimes to help others, you needed to hand them the hard truth, while other times you had to change that persons view.

And he was going to have to change her view of her scar.

Making sure they kept their eyes locked, he released his hand from hers and brought it up to her face. Instantly she shielded away. But he didn't stop, not even when the others seemed about ready to attack him.

Lightly he pressed his hand on the scar. Yet again she shielded away. So he quickly brought his other and to hold her face still.

"You're amazing you know that?" slowly he moved her hair from out of her face "Most people wear their scars inside. But you hold them outside for the world to see." He could tell his words hurt her. But he didn't stop "You're ashamed of them."

He pressed his harder into her cheek. And he moved close enough so only she could hear him "But I can see something you can't. At this very moment everyone in this room, wants to hurt me just for making you sad. People often can't see past the wound. Often missing out on many things. If you feel shamed, everyone will notice. You should wear this proudly."

And even in a lower voice she asked "Why? Why should I? All it does it remind everyone of all the pain I have gone threw…" And at that moment, Jasper realized she didn't get hurt by accident. Someone she cared for had done that.

"What is causing them pain? Is someone hurting them? Are people laughing and pointing at them? You are you filled in a room with people who would kill me if I hurt you. You're not seeing past the scar. All you are seeing is what you want to see." Like he had done with Jacob, he placed his hand over her eyes. "What do you see?"

Jasper knew she was confused by the question but he let her take her time. Everyone in the room, even Jacob seemed about ready to attack him.

"I see… Darkness. I see nothing."

"You can't see the shadows of light from behind my hand?" She seemed to pause as she thought it over.

"I can…"

"And what do you feel? Do you feel sad that all you can see is darkness? Or are you happy that you can see the shadows?"

Again she seemed confused "I feel… shamed." So, he took things to the next step.

"Do you feel my hand? Can you feel the sun on your skin? What about the feeling of remorse from the guy across the room? Can you feel his pain?" She seemed to tense up then "By you feeling shamed of this scar, you're not seeing the whole picture."

Her voice shook "I'm starting to understand." And cracked "I may be the one who shows the scar, but I'm not the only one who holds this scar."

"Now again, I ask you, what do you see?"

"I see all the shame… I see all the sad looks I get… And most of all… I see myself as damaged goods."

"Now, I want you to think of why you see all those." and then he removed his hand from over her eyes. And slowly he turned her head to what he could only assume was her boyfriend.

And he watched as she seemed to take in everyone with new eyes. "I… I wasn't looking past the scar." As he had said everyone was in attack mode. There bodies were tensed and even Billy seemed to holding a knife in his hands.

Emily started crying then. It wasn't much, just a few tears making their way past her cheek, down her nose and finally to her lap.

"You can see can't you?" She gave a slow nod "And if anything, if he makes you feel ashamed about this, withhold sex from him." Her eyes were once again fixed on him. "What? All men know women hold all the power in relationships." He gave out a fake huff .

"And how is that?" He could tell she was amused.

"All the girl has to do is say no" He huffed out again "And then they go home where they all that mechanical shit!" And she just looked scandalous. Her hand was covering her mouth. "What? It's true!" And just like that, she started laughing. Now the tears weren't from sadness but from humor.

Now everyone in the room just looked confused. Jasper and Emily had been still talking in whispers. But half of them still looked like they wanted to attack him, while the others were just standing still in confusion.

He just once again huffed and went back to eating Jacob's breakfast.

In his house it was like a war zone when it came to food. It was first to get the food, eats the food. There was no shared dinners with the family. It was an endless microwave cooked meals. At least there wasn't many dirty dishes.

"Emily? Are you OK?" Jasper felt her relax next to him. And for what he could only assume was the first time, she wore her scar proudly. Her hair was behind her ears and a big smile was on her face. She didn't even seem to notice that when she smiled like that, that the scar bunched up. She actually really seemed happy.

"I'm fine. I was actually thinking of going home to use my power dill and build that shelf I have been talking about making." and Jasper actually chocked on the food.

"Power drill? You use a power dill for THAT?" Emily just looked amused.

"Of course. What other "mechanical shit" would I have?" her voice was just a whisper for only him to hear.

He just met her look "I don't know. Maybe a fridge." and in a lower voice "They really need to start thinking about what they should name them before they sell them…"

Once again Emily laughed. "It was nice meeting you Jasper." He just gave out a small 'Yar yar' and nodded once she grabbed her man and left the house.

Everyone still didn't seem to know how to react. So he just quickly ate and left. His school did start before Jacob's own. And frankly Jasper had no clue how to get home.

Soon enough he found a sign pointing the direction and he quickly took off in that direction. No matter what he was going to be late anyways. For the first time ever.

-.

The day at school hadn't gone as great as it could of. He had been late, didn't even have his backpack. Then during lunch Taylor showed up and really didn't seem to like the writing on the bathroom mirror. And like the escape artist, he was. Jasper quickly made a run for it. Not before actually getting hit a few times.

After school, he actually once again ended up in the cafeteria's bathroom. And he quickly took a picture of the notes on the mirror. No doubt they'd be gone tomorrow, and no doubt he'd get in trouble for them. His name after all, was on it.

And as much as he wished it, Jasper wasn't a common name.

The only good thing about it seemed to be when he walked outside, Edward was waiting outside leaning on his car.

* * *

**A/N - I'm annoyed. I have like 27 pages written down, then the computer just deletes everything! Not even just this story! All of them! Anyways, long chapter, ish.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - I'm annoyed. I have like 27 pages written down, then the computer just deletes everything! Not even just this story! All of them! Sorry for taking such a long time to update. Too many things going on. Hope to update more stories. (It'd be a year since my last update) =[**

**Disclaimer- No own. **

"You've never been late before, what happened?" Edward asked after they made they made their way away from the school. His voice was low in soft. And luckily, his eyes were focused on the road.

"What's with your disappearing act?" Jasper asked refusing to met eyes with Edward.

Him and Edward had been friends for a long time. And didn't need to take much thought to know that a fight was going to start.

"I'm sorry," Jasper just turned his head and looked out the window instead.

For most of his life there had always been an Edward for him to lean on. And it hurt knowing that he was slowly being replaced by Bella. Not that he had anything against her, but it just hurt.

Even in school, they didn't act like friends. It didn't help that Bella was deadly scared of him.

Edward was also the only one to know that he was a incubus. It wasn't something he was proud of. In the legends, just like the ones with the vampires and werewolves, were wrong.

incubus's were often said to be demons who have sex with sleeping victims, and steal the unsuspecting victims soul.

And… Because of that very fact, his people were very few. Even fewer males. (Most were succubus ) While he did need sex to survive, he could just easily use his hand and feed off himself.

However, he also feed off the human soul. While the legend was correct about that, they didn't need to kill their lover to get it.

Often, it was much like a vampire feeding. The only difference was no blood was needed, they was no poison, and all he had to do was attach his lips to any part of the body, and feed off that way. Feed off the natural energy the body curates.

All it left was a small hickey.

And Edward was also his food source. But with Bella in the way, and the fact he no longer had privacy at home, he had only been able to actually eat real food to give his body the energy he needed.

It was also why Jasper was deathly pale. While he wasn't dead like Edward was, his body worked different then humans. He didn't make his own energy, he couldn't.

And if he went on without feeding his body three food sources, his body fed off it's self. Which was also why he was so thin.

It really made him sad. While vampires had powers to protect themselves, all he could do was influence people. Which ended up being more pain then actually help. It took too much energy.

Even worse, the only reason they were alive was to give others pleasure. He wasn't even able to feel his own pleasure. All he could do was feed off what his lovers were feeling. In a way… he had empathy. The ability to feel what others felt. And he was able to change and control that.

Sex had no real meaning, all it was, was a type of way to survive.

And… at the end of the day, it would always end the same way. He'd doubt himself, he'd always have that same empty feeling in his stomach.

And… most of all, unlike vampires, incubus were mortal. At most they lived to reach mid thirties. They died off as soon as they lost their looks. It was cruel But… when those days seemed to hit him in the gut, he always found himself at a graveyard. As creepy as it sounded, it brought him at peace.

He also would have to admit, he pitied them. In the end, everyone dies. And you only go as long as the memory you left behind. But as soon as everyone who life you had effected died… Nothing. Gone like your ashes in the wind.

There is no one to remember you.

Jasper could spend his whole day there, and not once would someone stop by. After all, after a death, everyone liked to forget. And it made him sad…

Often times he spent most of his time just trying to guess how the people died. While some dated back to the 1800's, others were recent, even some were just infants when they died.

And still no one would visit.

He was a little surprised when he was knocked out of his thoughts by the car stopping. And he was even more surprised when he noticed that they were actually at a graveyard.

And before Jasper could even say something, Edward's door was being closed. Taking the hint he got out as well.

With a quick look he found a spot he hadn't been for awhile. It was his favorite spot. It was an old grave site, so old that the stone had weither down to nothing more then just a small grave marker. No names, no dates.

Taking a seat, he motioned for Edward to take one as well.

"You know," Edward said with a smile in his voice "Mario's world is just right under that rock." Jasper couldn't help but smile as well as he slowly curled him self in Edwards lap.

It wasn't really logical that an incubus to feed off a vampire, but then again, it wasn't very logical for either to exist. So Jasper slowly parted his lips against Edwards thoat, shivering at the cold touch.

And was soon lulled to sleep by Edwards smooth voice and odd tales.

* * *

**_A/N- Like took forever... Sorry. _**


End file.
